mischief masters
by Trinity of the phoenixes
Summary: After a potions accident Fred, George and Neville whom they had to tutor were sent to the marauders era. Instead of siding with the four pranksters they choose Snape's side. Look what happenes when friendships are made and a prank war begins not HBP compl
1. MM1: paying of the debt

Disclaimer : It's called fanfiction! Hellooooooo! It's not authorfiction. I'm a fan, not the author so it isn't mine but it is my imagination. AN: "blabla" speaking 'blabla' thinking

**Mischief Masters** **Chapter1: Paying of the debt**

"You incapable idiot!" shouted professor Snape, glaring at Neville Lonbottom.

Neville was shacking on his feet. He failed his potionstest this afternoon and now he had to be tutored but Snape didn't find anyone who was good enough in potions and would not mind giving Neville tutoring, except Hermoine Granger, but he would not let her tutoring Longbottom. Besides she was to busy tutoring Ron Weasley in Transfiguration and History of Magic.

And now he had caused another accident, leaving the rooms in shambles, and everywhere his potion had fallen was turned a golden yellow, including Snape's hair and part of his robes, making Snape look like Gilderoy Lockhart minus the smile.

"10 points from Gryffindor. Now, leave!" Snape didn't need to tell Neville twice, by the look that Snape was giving; he could have scared Voldemort himself, even with the blond locks.  
Professor Snape sat down and sighed.

'There is no hope for that boy. He is a potiondisaster. I've never had a student this bad and I've seen a lot of incapable brats. But none the less I have to tutor him from Albus.' grumble

"I got it!" Snape shouted and took a piece of parchment. He started to write and send it of with his owl Kurai, completely forgetting to check the damage done by the potion.

At Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Fred heard a tapping noise and looked at the window. A black owl was tapping on the window and he let it in. The owl landed gracefully onto the table and stuck out his leg were a note was fastened to it. Fred took it and gave the owl a canary cream to nibble on while he read the letter. The owl instantly changed into a canary.

Mr F. en Mr G. Weasley

I wrote to you to ask for a favour. Though I hate to admit it, both of you were very good in potions and I ask from you to tutor one of the 7th year Gryffindorstudents: Neville Longbottom.

I can't find a tutor here at Hogwarts who can handle Longbottom. I know that you don't want to do this but may I remind you of the twelfth of July. I ask from the two of you to come at Hogwarts every Tuesday and Thursday evening to tutor Longbottom in Potions.

Come on Monday and I inform you what you exactly will have to do.  
Do not make me remind you again! Send your answer with Kurai.  
Sincerely 

Professor S. Snape

"George!" called Fred. (an: George! George! George of the jungle, strong as he can be, watch out for that BANG auw... tree)  
George came from the other room and asked what the matter was. Fred didn't say anything but instead gave the letter to George who read it

immediately. 

"Does he really believe we would mind tutoring Neville?" asked George   
"Well he is a disaster"

"Yeah, but so bad that Snape, from all people, would ask a favour, that's like Draco Malfoy saying that he loves Ginny."  
"So? I'll write back and tell him we'll do it. Good old Sevvie won't recognise Neville when we're done with him" laughs wickedly  
Fred took a little piece of parchment and wrote down:

We will be there  
Forever yours  
Fred & George

So as they had promised, they went to Hogwarts on Monday, but they dropped in early so they could see their siblings.  
"Fred, George, what are you doing here?" asked Ron surprised when he

saw his brothers sitting calmly at the Gryffindor table.  
"Where here on a secret mission." said George with a serious look on his face.

"Did something happen?"  
"Well, you can say that, but we can't tell you, it's business." said Fred,

also a serious look on his face.

Having lived with Fred and George for so many years, Ron had almost never seen a serious look on their faces, in fact the only time that they had a serious look on their face was when they had to tell Mrs Weasley that they needed money because they threw Percy's prefect badge through the window of the neighbour, and that they had to pay for the repairing of the window.

Seeing their faces so serious, Ron suspected something big was happening, after all, asking mom for money after pulling such a stunt was almost as worse as asking Voldemort if he wanted to buy cookies from the girl scouts.

"Business, you mean, Order of the Phoenix kind off business?"  
"No, we mean serious business, Ron." Fred said, and now his serious look looked even more seriously than before.  
Ron looked worried about the twins, and that look made them burst into

laughter. 

"Ron, you're so easy to fool." Fred laughed. Ron's expression turned sour.  
"I can't believe you pulled another trick on me, I thought now that you finally where gone from school that I would be save from your tricks, but noooooo, you just had to come back and annoy me." Ron said heatedly.  
Fred and George still had big grins on their faces.

"Well, actually, ickle Ronnykinns, it's Snape business." George said.   
Ron wanted to ask what kind of 'Snape business', but on that moment Harry and Hermoine entered, both looking a bit flushed, having obviously just come from a snogsession.

"Had a nice time?" asked Ron innocently. Hermoine and Harry both blushed, and wanted to answer, but, than without warning, the doors of the great hall opened, someone entered, and than the doors closed again.  
Every head in the hall was on the person that entered, and whispers sounded everywhere.

"Who is that." "Wow, he looks good." "Nice ass." Where the most frequent, the last two mostly from girls, but a few guys also said them.  
"Who is that?" asked Ron, to Harry.

"Must be the new DADA teacher, we would have a new one this year, but he didn't arrive yet."

"Aye," Hermoine said. "Bad choice, he is going to sit on Snape's place, and why are all the teachers trying to hold back their laughter?"   
"Wait a minute." Fred said, looking better at the man. He had blond hair and black eyes, his skin was pale, almost white, and he wore black robes.  
"He seems familiar."

"So who is he then?" Ron asked

"I can't put a name on him but I'm sure I've met him before"   
When breakfast was done they saw the new guy standing up and leaving the Great Hall. When he passed the Gryffindor table Harry was trying to see his face better, maybe he knew who the guy was.

"What's wrong Potter? Concentration problems?" the guy sneered All the Weasley's, Harry and Hermoine immediately realised who the blond guy standing in front of them was

"SNAPE!?!!?!" they all shouted

The hall went silent, then whispers erupted from all tables  
"That's Snape?" "I can't believe I said he was cute" "Never mind what I

said about his ass earlier"

Snape was surprised, since when didn't they recognise and fear him. Well he was surprised until he heard : "Why is he blond!?!"

He quickly grabbed a handmirror from Parvati and checked his hair. It was BLOND and not just normally blond, nooooo, it was GOLDEN BLOND like Lockhart he saw with disgust.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, I am not amused, tell me with what you did it, so I can get this out of my hair."

"Sir, I feel honoured that you think that we did it." Fred started.  
"But I am sad to inform you that we didn't do it;" George continued.   
"But if you find the person who did this, would you please inform us who did it." Fred.

"So that we can shake his hand." George ended.  
"But if you didn't do it, who..." Snape said, then he paled, then he turned briskly around and marched to the beginning of the table, where Neville sat, pale and shivering.

"Mr Longbottom, please tell me that you still remember what you did wrong in the potion." Snape said, angry.

At this moment the whole hall was watching Snape and most of the staff where watching with interest, and where ready to intervene if Severus thought that it was necessary to blast Neville across the great hall.   
"No professor, I forgot." Neville squealed. When he saw the twitch of Snape's eyebrow he took all the Gryffindor courage that was left in him

and asked:

"Why professor?"  
"Because, Longbottom." Snape gritted out. "If I don't know what ingredients you used to get my hair like this, I may not get it out, and if I dye it, I can damage it."

"Yeah, it can turn pink." Someone shouted enthusiastically. Then suddenly a booming laughter sounded trough the hall ...

coming from the staff table.

Every head turned in that direction, and they all saw Hagrid laughing, tears falling from his red face that he got from holding his laughter. Everybody looked from Snape to Hagrid, and like one man, they all started to laugh.

Snape's eyebrow twitched again, and an angry red blush was on his cheeks. Than Fred and George stepped forward and took Neville's hand, and started shaking it.

"Brilliant job Neville, couldn't have done it better ourselves." Fred and George said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Snape screamed. "You three, to my office now, and fifty points of Gryffindor for that excuse of a prank Neville."  
And under the laughter of the whole hall this strange quartet left; 1 shaking with rage, one shaking with fright and two shaking with laughter.  
When they reached the potions class, Fred and George had stopped with laughing, but professor Snape was still furious, and Neville looked like he could faint any moment now.

"Neville, from now on, I will not tutor you." Snape said. Neville looked a bit surprised, and a bit relived, and than the fear started again, what would his grandmother say when she knew that he didn't get potions anymore.

"Instead Fred, and George will torture, I mean tutor you." He said, 'accidentally' mistaking tutor for torture.

Neville swallowed, on second thought, his grandmother knowing that he didn't have potions anymore sounded well. What could she do, send him a few howlers, taking away a few privileges, stuff like that.

Fred and George on the contrary, they would probably use him to test potions, or worse, try to convince him to prank Snape (again).  
When Neville returned to the common room, pale and shaking, everyone looked at him. The ones who weren't present in the great hall, had heard the story from their friends, about Snape, who was so furious that even Voldemort himself would run away with his tail between his legs, and a brave Neville who had dared to prank Snape, and humiliated him in the great hall, for the whole school to see.

Even the Slytherins thought that he was brave.

In the common room, he had to tell the whole story, what had happened to Snape's hair, and what the hell Fred and George had to do.  
"And so, tomorrow, I got lessons with Fred and George." Neville ended his story, almost crying.

Ron, Harry and Hermoine, didn't know what he was crying about, they would rather have lessons with Fred and George than with Snape, but when Neville explained his fears, they understood.  
And so, the gryffs went to bed, and a worried Neville, who fell asleep quickly, had a whole bunch of nightmares, from Snape in a bird suit (canary creams related.) to a black haired Gilderoy Lockhart teaching potions in Snape's place. On first view that wouldn't be that horrible but for god sake's, dungeons DON'T have PINK walls and LILA cauldrons.

TBC. AN: Hi! I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this together with my sister Trinity of the Phoenixes. She is a Beybladefan but also likes Harry Potter very much.


	2. MM2: blast to the past

Disclaimer : It's called fanfiction! Hellooooooo! It's not authorfiction. I'm a fan, not the author so it isn't mine but it is my imagination. AN: "blabla" speaking 'blabla' thinking

Answers to reviewers:

BLAKIS GIRL: Thanks, well, here is an update finally. I heard of your country, Chilli, if I'm correct (if they say that in English). Well, I never come in MSN, so sorry.

BANANA PRINCESS: well, I know it wasn't soon, but it was an update, that has to count for something.

COLLIE SNAKE: Uhm, well, Snape is 'my' favorite character. (not lady ananas, but her sisters's) so he will probably side with Snape against the marauders.

MARTHA: well, here is the next chapter.

DEAR ME: thanks to you, I remembered that this story existed, so here is the new chapter.

**Blast to the past**

The next morning, Neville ate little breakfast, to nervous to swallow his food. Fred and George had made themselves comfortable at the teachers table, sitting at each side of Snape, (A/N: still blond) and just asking all kind of hairstyling things.

There was one thing that the whole hall agreed on, the furious red of Snape's face didn't go well together with the blond hair.

The tutoring would find place this afternoon after classes, so Neville still had time to prepare himself mentally.

Neville: 'Can't run away, Can't run away.' So he went calmly to his classes, herbiology and astronomy. Then he had a free hour. Well, normally he would get potions, but Snape thought it to be unsafe to let the students (A/N: read Slytherins, as if he could care for Potter and Co.) get lessons the same time with Neville 'Potiondisaster' Longbottom.

So he used this hour for studying, and preparing for his tutoring potions.

The afternoon was calm, even if he couldn't concentrate in transfigurating a stick into a candle, and instead he turned it into a something else.

"Mr. Longbottom, what is that?" McGonagall asked when she passed Neville's desk.

"A…a…" Neville began, blushing, but then Seamus shouted: "Blimey, it's a dildo."

"Mr. Finnegan, what kind of language is that in my class?" McGonagall said.

"But it's really a dildo." Seamus said. Neville blushed harder, when McGonagall took the dildo in her hands, and transfigurated it back into a stick.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you pull another stunt in class like this, I'm afraid that I will have to take points of Gryffindor." Neville nodded, while the rest of the class sniggered.

Then there was lunch, where Snape and the Weasley twins failed to show up.

"They are probably searching ways to torture me" Neville thought.

Then finally the hour arrived, his friends wished him good luck, Ron even asked "I know my brothers, so what do you want on your grave stone" and Seamus said "We'll visit you in the hospital wing"

After these words of encouragement, he stepped into the dungeon, swallowing once, and then opening the door.

Fred and George had already set up a cauldron, and the ingredients needed.

"Well gentlemen, I will let you make dreamless sleep potion, and I will come check once every hour." Snape said, then he left.

Fred and George had carefully written down the instructions, and helped him make it step by step.

It wasn't as bad as he had imagined. When Snape came to check after an hour, he hadn't made a single mistake, but when Snape left, he made a grave one.

Instead of the Hinky Punk hair, he threw in the Pixy nose hair. The potion started to bubble violently.

"What did you do Neville?" asked George, worried, while Fred put out the fire beneath the cauldron. The potion was still bubbling.

"I don't know." Neville answered, and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOM. The potion exploded, and the substance from the cauldron covered them from head to toe, and then they all were unconscious.

Something happened to Fred and George, they appeared a few years younger.(AN: Oo) And then there was a blinding white light, and another explosion.

Dumbledore was calmly walking in the castle, looking at the portraits, occasionally talking with one, and trying to find a new password for his gargoyle. Momentarily it was _minty green_.

Than suddenly he heard a blast coming from the dungeons. Knowing that the potions professor was in the staff room momentarily and no potions or DADA classes (which take place in the dungeons) where being taught right now, he hurried to the dungeons, and opened the door to the potions classroom.

In the classroom were three children lying unconscious. He frowned, he had never seen those three boys before in his live, even though one of them wore Gryffindor-robes.

He couldn't leave those children here, so he levitated and brought them to the hospital wing.

"Poppy, do you recognize these students?" asked Dumbledore, when he had brought them in the hospital wing.

"No, but those red heads remind me of Weasley's, maybe they are related" Pomfrey said, while examining Neville, Fred and George.

"Mmmh, there is nothing wrong with them, maybe we should wake them up." Pomfrey said. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Ennervate." He said, three times. Waking all three up.

"Not now mommy, give me another five minutes please." Mumbled Fred, who turned on his side.

George gave a similar reaction: "Mom, Fred did it, let me sleep for five minutes longer." And then he also turned on his side.

The last boy, Neville, woke up. Staring at the twins. Dumbledore frowned, normal people woke up directely after an "Ennervate" unless it was used too many times on them.

Pomfrey, didn't frown like Dumbledore did, she was used to this. Some mothers just couldn't get their kids awake the normal way. So she did what she normally did in situation like these.

She poured two glasses of ice cold water on their faces. That woke them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" sounded through the castle and the classrooms closest to the hospital wings thought that Dumbledore had finally given Filch permission to torture students.

Now that Fred and George had finally woken up, Dumbledore started to ask questions.

"What are you doing here in Hogwarts, and why are you wearing Gryffindor-robes?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a student here." Neville said, looking at Dumbledore as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, and we are his tutors." Fred and George said.

"Tutors, but you are his age, shouldn't you wear students robes either?" asked Dumbledore.

Fred and George stared at each other, and for the second time in five minutes a scream sounded through the castle walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

Some students were really getting afraid that Filch had finally gotten permission to "punish" students.

"You look younger, Fred." George said.

"You do too." George said.

"So I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, like we said." Fred began.

"We are here to tutor Neville in potions" George continued.

"And then there was an explosion" Fred said.

"And the next thing I know we woke up here." Neville ended.

"But Headmaster, why don't you recognize us." Asked Fred.

"I…I haven't seen you in my whole live." He said.

George, was staring at Pomfrey, who was standing a bit at the side, and then he asked a question that would find the answer to all their questions. (Or would just raise more questions)

"What year are we?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Fred asked his twin.

"Look how young Pomfrey looks." He whispered back.

Then Dumbledore asked his final question.

"We are in the year 1984." He said. He looked at Neville and the twins, only to see that they al three had fainted.

TBC.

Sorry that it took so long before the new chapter was updated. looks at the date okay, sorry for the very long time before this chapter was updated, but don't worry, for the next one, you won't have to wait so long.

Oh, also sorry for the shortness, next will be longer.

And Last But Not Least. This isn't Lady ananas, this is her sister, Trinity of the Phoenixes. I just use her account, because she has put the first chapter, that we wrote together, on her account.


	3. MM3: making unusual friends

AVEMTILLA: well, the Snape torture was just, well for the humor, but Snape will be one of the main characters, and since he is one of my favorites, he will do most of the pranks.

KIDAROCK: Here is an update. (Wow, that was fast)

DEAR ME: thanks for the compliments. Thanks for the review. Here is another chapter for you.

**Chapter 3: making unusual friends.**

After Fred and George where roused again by a glass of water, and Neville with another spell, Dumbledore asked what happened before they came here.

"And so there was an explosion" Fred explained at the end.

"And we ended here" George concluded.

"mmh, so, now you are here in the past." Dumbledore said, thinking, and then there appeared "the twinkle" in his eyes. (A/N: Oh no, not the twinkle –sounds hysterical-.)

"Well, with Voldemort on the rising, it would look suspicious to have three kids running around, that aren't students, so, as long as you are here, you will have classes with the Gryffindors seventh year" Dumbledore said.

Of course he didn't know what he had done. The twins were quite a dangerous duo. And judging from the look on their faces he would have to suffer.

"Back to the seventh year?" said George furious. Fred just glared at Dumbledore.

"Yes, you have done the year already, so you won't have a problem with it." Dumbledore said.

"Actually, we didn't finish it, so why do we have to do now?" George whined.

Dumbledore blinked. They hadn't finished school. Never, in all the years that Dumbledore had witnessed (including the ones where he was just a student) a student had not finished Hogwarts (unless dead or expelled, the later worse than the first, if you ask Hermoine)

"Well," he sputtered, promising himself that he would make sure that they would get their diploma "now is a good time to finish it, and there is no argument, you will do it."

The boys nodded. At least they were still Gryffindors. It could be worse.

Mrs. Pomfrey got them school robes.

When they where changing their clothes, a bell rang, signaling the end of lessons. In a minutes dinner would begin, and Dumbledore would introduce them as exchange students.

Neville was quiet this whole ordeal. In his time he barely had any friends, but now, he had only Fred and George, who would probably try to use the most of their time to try out pranks.

Then the hour arrived, Dumbledore led them to a small chamber, which was situated at the end of the grand hall, where they had to wait to make their grand entrance.

"Students," Dumbledore began. When the students saw that Dumbledore wanted to announce something, the hall grew gradually quieter, until there was a total silence.

"I would like to introduce to you, three exchange students." He said.

There were some murmurs in the hall, but they soon grew still when Dumbledore spoke again.

"They have been sorted already, all three are Gryffindors, and are seventh years, I hope that you make them feel welcomed" the last part was said to the Gryffindor table.

"Fred, George, Neville, come on in." and then Fred, George and Neville came in, walking to the Gryffindor table.

They sat themselves down, and looked round the table. Soon the three students weren't important anymore, certainly not when the food appeared.

Neville looked around the table, and then he stopped and stared in amazement at someone. Then he elbowed George.

"Psst, look, he looks like Harry; I almost thought that he was Harry."

George looked, and saw, James Potter, the father of the boy who lived (A/N: more like 'the boy who wouldn't die, and has completely no taste in girls')

James Potter was sitting next to a tall boy with long black hair, across a boy with sandy brown hair, and across the tall boy sat a mousy looking guy.

These guys were in that order; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and of course Peter Pettigrew.

They where whispering something to each other, well Remus Lupin was just watching them with a little disgust, but the other three where whispering, and occasionally staring at the slytherin table.

"That's it," Said James at once. "When are we going to do it." he asked.

Fred and George, who were experienced with pranks, immediately knew what they were speaking about.

The tried to eavesdrop some more, but the marauders started to whisper once again.

When dinner was done, they went to the dormitory, not knowing the password; they had to wait until a fellow Gryffindor would come.

"So, what do you think of the past so far?" asked Neville.

"It's okay, but I wonder who the teachers are for DADA and Potions" Said Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville. He was thinking of Snape.

"Well, I don't think Quirrel is here yet, and Snape was in the same year as the marauders, so he is still a student." George explained. Neville paled.

"Snape…Student…what year?"

"I don't know" Fred said. "but the marauders looked old enough to be seventh years." (A/N: you may have noticed that Neville wasn't afraid of Black, but that is because he is also a member of the OOTP)

Finally two other Gryffindors arrived at the fat ladies portrait. It was James and Sirius, busy with whisperings, but they stopped when they saw the three time travelers.

"Hi, we didn't know the password." Fred said.

"That's nothing we do, it's Leo." James said.

"Thanks." They all five entered.

"Follow us to the seventh year dormitory, and then we can give you your schedules." Sirius said.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, and then we only have four lessons. Transfiguration, with the snakes, then we have divination, and then the displeasure of a double hour of potion, again with the snakes." Sirius said.

"The snakes are the Slytherins. They are really obnoxious." Said James.

"Yeah, and the worst one is that greasy git, Snape. I would stay away from him." Sirius warned.

They nodded. As if they didn't know that Snape could be dangerous. But they of course couldn't say that.

"Especially after tomorrow morning." James chuckled. This of course made the twins curious. Their prank radar was going wild.

"And what have you planned for tomorrow morning?" they asked.

"Yes, maybe we could give you some advise." They said.

"Advice, us, hear that Siri, they try to give the kings of pranks advice. Well, our prank, you will have to wait to find out." James said. Then he went with Sirius, doing some preparations.

"Well, tomorrow we will see Snape pranked, that's for sure." Fred said.

There where three beds that where clearly not being used, and three trunks, with some clothes and other stuff in.

They made themselves ready for bed, and before they knew it, they were in a fitful sleep.

NEXT MORNING.

The twins and Neville were out of bed on time, being curious because of the prank, made the twins a bit hyper, and Neville was getting a bit scared of the maniacal smile that they both shared.

They went to the great hall for breakfast, and ate there calmly.

When the hall was almost full, and Severus had arrived, a flock of owls arrived, each carrying a paper, with something written on it.

Every three students got one paper, so all around the hall there were groups of three students looking at the paper.

On the paper there was a muggle line-up (A/N: you know, like the police does to find the real suspect) of guys, and Severus Snape looking at those guys.

There was also a small article beneath the picture.

_**Who's my daddy?**_

_Severus Snape, a slytherin at Hogwarts, doesn't know who is father is. This is easy to explain. His halfblood mother, loved to whore herself around, to several Slytherins._

_Naturally, she had to get pregnant at one time. When she told all the guys she fucked that she was pregnant, only one wanted to stay with her. _

_Of course, when nine months later, a little grease ball was born, who got the name Severus Snape, the man ran. (wouldn't you)_

_So the grease ball and the whore stayed alone, not knowing who the father is of grease ball. _

And under that article there was a picture of Severus and his mother, and written beneath that was _"the whore and the mistake"_

A great part of the hall started to laugh, even the Slytherins. Fred, George and Neville where shocked.

How does someone dare to do something this low, that's just, well evil.

James, Sirius and Peter where laughing, while Remus looked at them with a bit of disappointment. But he didn't do anything to make them stop with laughing.

Severus, who had read this, walked briskly and furiously to the marauders, when he arrived there, he punched James.

Soon a fight broke out. Dumbledore and some other teachers had stopped the fight luckily, before some real damage could be done.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore demanded.

"This is going on here." Severus said, giving him one of the papers.

Dumbledore quickly skimmed the pages.

"So, they played a prank, is that a reason to start a fight Mr. Snape?" Neville his mouth fell open. This is a prank? This was not a prank; this is something that even Draco Malfoy wouldn't think of doing.

Severus did not answer, he just glared at Dumbledore.

"Well, since you don't see it fit to answer, I'll take it as a no. that means detention, tomorrow." Snape fumed, he then briskly took his stuff, and walked out of the great hall.

Soon the activity in the great hall was normal again. Neville looked with disgust at the marauders, took his stuff, and went to the transfigurations class.

Fred and George wanted to leave to, but they were stopped by James and Sirius.

"So, be honest, was it a good prank, or what?" Sirius said, a big grin on his face.

"To be honest" Fred began.

"I thought that it was the worst prank ever" George concluded. Then they turned their backs to them, and marched out of the great hall.

James and Sirius stared after them, surprised that someone said that one of their pranks was bad.

They were the popular ones, they had only good pranks, the pranks Snape did, that were the worse ones.

They figured that the new guys just didn't know Snape well enough to judge, and left them some time to reconsider their opinions (A/N: How noble! …. Not!), before they would become victims of the marauders.

Neville had run towards transfiguration, were he almost run into Snape, who was leaning against a wall, trying to hold back tears it seemed.

"Hey." Neville said. Severus jumped a bit, before coldly looking at Neville.

"What do you want." He snapped.

"I just…I wanted to…I want you to know, that I hate what the marauders have done to you." Neville said.

Snape blinked, and looked surprised at Neville.

"Thanks" he said.

"Why didn't your friends defend you?" Neville asked.

Snape let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Friends me, they would have been to much afraid to say something, even if I had friends." Snape said.

Fred and George had arrived on the scene.

"Well, maybe we could be your friends, and then we can prank the marauders back for you." Fred said. George nodded.

"You can do that, but that prejudged headmaster of our will say that it is all my fault, like usual." Severus said.

"Yeah, we saw him do that, it was just cruel, but an angry headmaster has never scared us away." George said. Neville was something more reluctant, still being a bit afraid of Snape, even if he wasn't the potion master that he knew, and feared.

Severus looked at them, a cold look, clearly not believing that they would stick up for him.

"I know that you don't believe us, but we will stick with you. Friends?" said George offering his hand to Snape.

Snape looked at it, suspicion written over his face, but then he shook George hand.

"Well, now that we are friends, a proper introduction would be in place." George said.

"My name is George Weasley, and this is my twin brother Fred, we are the terror twins."

"Excuse me older twin brother." Fred said.

"Only by two minutes"

"Yeah, but that still makes me older, so puh." Fred said, and stuck out his tongue, in a really 'mature' fashion, at George.

George grumbled a bit, but then he introduced Neville.

"And this is Neville 'potionsdisaster' Longbottom." At the word potionsdisaster, Snape pulled up an eyebrow. Neville blushed.

"I never was good at it." he said.

"Lot's of people suck at it, but you are the only one that got the title 'potiondisaster', what did you do to deserve it, blow up a cauldron every week?" Snape said.

"More like each lesson." Neville whispered, but Snape heard him.

"Each lesson, wow, you must have had a bad teacher, maybe I should tutor you, I'm not bad at potions."

Fred and George snickered when he called himself a bad teacher, but that went unnoticed, because Neville's stuttered 'thanks.' And then McGonagall arrived.

A much younger McGonagall, who actually didn't look half bad.

Fred, George and Neville all three shuddered at the last thought, and tried not to look at McGonagall when they entered the now opened classroom.

Severus went to sit somewhere in the back of the class, and Fred, George and Neville went to join him.

And then they waited until the rest of the students arrive, and the lesson begins.

TBC

Tries to hypnotize her reviewers with a bone on a rope.

"Review, review" (this is said with a singing kind of voice)


	4. MM4: is Neville dreaming again?

CYBERSNAKE: of course they will prank the marauders, when, I'm not going to tell.

DEAR ME: first: hello to you to. Second: don't get used to fast updates. Third: here is another msg. Fourth: thanks for reviewing. Fifth: thanks. Love trinity of the phoenixes, and lady ananas. And I was in the middle of my exams, which by they way, I did not fail. YAY.

DARK MIRKWOOD ELF: I'll try to use less ands, but I can't promise it. I hope you keep finding it funny.

DOUBLELILY: thanks. I hope Fred and George are in character, that's easy to write.

CURTIS ZIDANE ZIRAA: Yep, they are mean. I imagined they are a bit mean, and it fits in the story.

SMITTENED BY MARAUDERS: thanks.

QUINQUE: here's the next chapter

ADRIANNA ASHKE: you are completely true.

**Is Neville dreaming again?**

The transfiguration class was almost exactly like it was in the present for the boys, only the lessons were a bit more advanced then in the present, but for the rest it was the same.

They had to turn a teakettle into a turtle, which wasn't easy because you had to make a dead object alive. The marauders, who were very good at transfiguration (A/n: it would be bad if they weren't, they are animagi) had turned their kettle into a turtle in no time. Fred and George were not far behind. After another ten minutes Snape had succeeded in the task. Neville was still struggling.

"Come on, turn." He muttered to the kettle.

"You know, if you flick instead of swish on the third word of the incantation, than maybe it would work." Remus said.

Neville tried it, being desperate and all. It worked. A little bit at least. The turtle had the same color as the kettle, and had a strangely shaped head, but it was a start. After another ten minutes of struggling, the thing had finally shaped into a nice green turtle.

The bell went.

"Well, I'll see you in potions." Snape said.

"What do you have now." George asked out of curiosity. 'Maybe it can be of use' he thought.

"Ancient runes. It's boring, I know them all already, but that makes it an easy class now. It's better than divination, now that new teacher is here."

"What new teacher?" asked Neville.

"You won't know her, her name is Trelawney or something. She goes around predicting everyone's doom. If I listened to her, I already had been eaten by mafia penguins, twice." (Beta's note: someone has seen to much Madagascar)

"Mafia penguins?" exclaimed the trio.

"Yeah, well, I have to go to class, I'll see you in potions."

"Okay, bye".

"You know Fred, I think Trelawney is just a bit different here, then she is in the future/present." George said.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, mafia penguins?"

They reached the divination towers, just in time for the lessons to start. The room was still the same, cushions and poufs on the floor, next to small tables. The only difference was the air and Trelawney.

She hadn't got the 'mega goggles' on, but smaller ones, maybe this times she could actually see. And the air felt nice and fresh. There were no strange smells here.

"Welcome in this class young men." She said, still in that mystifying voice that she also had in the present (A/N: this is troubling me, do I have to say future, cause it's the future from the time they are in, or do I have to say present, because for them the future is present)

"Let's start with reading the stars. Everybody take a star map from the date that the person on left to you has been born."

George couldn't hold in his glee. He was sitting on the right side of one Sirius Black. 'Plan 1 of mischief also know as P1OM begins now.'

He took out the star map, and took also his disappearing ink that he had with him when he was transported to the past (A/N: Zonko's disappearing ink. Write with this, and it shall disappear after 50 minutes. Invented in 1995.)

Then he drew a few planets and stars extra. Boy was he glad that he memorized the funny predictions for situations like these.

"Okay," Trelawney said, when she went to stand next to George "Ah, Sirius Black's map, let's see what do we have here"

"Two Neptune's in the sky, mmh, which means that" she turned beet red, then she turned to Black "Ask the house elves to wash your boxers thoroughly." After she said that, she went to another table.

All the class was sniggering behind his hands. Black sat there with a red head, trying to hide it, and wondering what Trelawney meant with washing his boxers.

The rest of the lesson went along very peacefully to the great disappointment of the Weasley twins.

Trelawney stayed away from their table, and she hadn't really said the funny ones, like 'a falling star in the sky means that the boy born in that night shall never grow bigger than 2 inches" (A/N: hint, hint)

After the lessons ended, there was a break, so the trio went to the library, looking for Snape.

It would be logical that Snape would be there, where else would he be, in the great hall and outside were too many students for one as unpopular as him.

As they expected they found him in the library, going over a few books, and finishing his homework.

"Hi Sevvie." Fred said.

"Call me 'Sevvie' once again, and I swear I will change your hair in aggressive snakes." He said, not looking up from his book.

"Sorry, Severus." Fred said.

"Divination was great" George said. "We pulled a small prank on him."

And they told the tale; even Neville had a thing or two to say.

"Disappearing ink? Can I see it?" Snape asked.

"Sure," George said, and he was going to take it out of his pocket, but then he remembered the explanation on it, and more importantly, the date.

"Oops, I forgot it?" George quickly said, "I'll get it later today." George said, 'note to myself, remove label'

"So potions next?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, from Professor Kevin." Snape drawled out.

"Kevin?" Fred and George said.

SNAPE'S THOUGHTS

First year of Severus Snape, first potions lesson.

The professor came in the room; he was wearing a pinkish tinted robe.

"Hello, my name is Kevin, and I would love it for you to call me Professor Kevin, or just Kevin, and if you are a really good student, you can even call me Kev" he ended with a rather gayish hanging hand (A/N: no insult meaning to anyone)

END SNAPE'S THOUGHTS

"You'll see." Snape said, coming back to the present "Oh, which color is your cauldron?" asked Snape.

"We have to borrow ours from the class." Fred said. "Why?"

The bell rang, and they all went to class, wondering what kind of a professor would allow their students to call him 'Kevin'

They went after Snape in the classroom, which was already half-full, and stopped, and stood their, dead still.

"Pink walls" Fred muttered. "Pink walls" George muttered "Pink walls" Neville agreed.

They went to sit next to Snape, who was sitting as far as he could from the BRIGHT NEON PINK walls. He was looking more sourly than usual.

Fred, George and Neville completely understood why.

Five minutes later the class was full, and the door opened, and Kevin came out.

Fred, George and Neville looked at him.

"You know, if you keep staring at him" Fred said calmly.

"He almost looks like" George said calmly

"A black haired Lockhart" Neville said calmly.

"Well hello there, you must be the new students" Kevin said.

"……Yeah" George was the first to answer.

"Well, my name is Kevin, and I would love it for you to call me Professor Kevin, or just Kevin, and if you are a really good student, you can even call me Kev" he ended with a rather gayish hanging hand.

Neville, Fred and George: Sweat drop

"So Albus, oh, I mean Headmaster Dumbledore 'Giggle' told me that you will borrow a cauldron from the class, well, there over there he points at the students cupboards and will the rest of the class take out their cauldrons, thank you."

They went to take their cauldrons out, and to the trio's horror, all of them were Lila, except the one of Snape, which was black.

Neville stared at the class

"I had a dream like this once." Neville muttered dryly.

They went to the cupboards, to secure themselves a cauldron.

They opened the closet, and saw that all the material in their, (A/N: spoons, knifes, cauldrons…) were a shade of pink, or a shade of light purple.

"I had a dream like this once." Neville muttered dryly.

Fred and George stared at Neville, stared at the cupboard, stared at Neville again, and finally they took a cauldron.

"Sevvie, what have a told you about black cauldron's" Kevin said, with his hands on his hips.

"That they clash with the wall." Snape said calmly.

"Yes, so put that ugly thing away…."Kevin started to say.

"Kevin, what have I told you about calling me Sevvie." Severus said, in a very good impression of Kevin.

Kevin blinked.

"No, not the hair." He screamed in a girlish way.

"Good boy, so the deal is, I keep the cauldron, you keep the hair."

Kevin nodded, and started to give his lesson.

TBC

I excuse myself from the long wait that you had to endure for this chapter, but I had my exams, so, that means little time to write.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review. Bye.


	5. MM5: small changes

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

ADRIANNE ASHKE: Thanks, I love to work with stereotypes like that.

DOUBLELILY: Yes, another one who loves Kevin.

ZIDRA: I hope this is fast enough; it is even an extra long chapter.

DEAR ME: of course I had an excuse. I even have got one more. Momentarily, on my own account I'm writing three different stories, this being my sisters account, well, it's not much different, but she isn't writing the story anymore, and now I'm writing four stories, and I have to update them all, more than once a month, if I'm lucky.

**Chapter 5: Small changes**

The potion lesson started. Today they would make sleekeazy's hair potion (A/N: it's the potion Hermoine used for the Yule ball).

It wasn't a really hard potion, but mind you it wasn't an easy potion either.

Kevin started to explain the many uses of it. He was even showing some of the easier hairstyles that you could achieve with it. The whole time that Kevin was explaining, Snape was reading a book, looking up every now and then.

Finally he wrote the formula on the blackboard.

Need:

-Four spoons of eel brains

-a half a pound of snail slime

-2 tail hairs of an enraged centaur

-a quarter cup of hinky punk blood

-crushed snake fangs

-5 beetles

-1 banana without peel

Start with a water base…. (A/N: make something medium hard to make up)

They all started to work at the potion, Fred and George being busy on their own potion, and Snape, not yet knowing the full capabilities of Neville, ignored him for the time being.

"Sirie, what are you doing now? I clearly wrote on the board, to FIRST mix the eel brains, WITH the crushed snake fangs, to let it sit for five minutes, put it in the cauldron and THEN you have to stir five times clock ways BEFORE adding the snail slime, WHICH first have to be stirred up with the WHOLE beetles, THEN you have to stir it UNTIL the beetles are EQUALLY divided over the slime, and THEN you add it to the potion." Kevin said, while looking annoyed at Sirius, and holding his hands in his hips.

This position reminded Fred and George of their mother when she was tired of them leaving their fake wands all over the house.

Sirius, who looked at the board, and then at his potion, he found it to much trouble to make something you could easily buy in a story, so he had dumped the ingredients in the cauldron and stirred a bit.

Besides, he thought that his hair was perfect, so why make the thing anyway?

But Kevin was still glaring at Sirius, angry that he couldn't make him do his best better, so Sirius thought to use the same tactic as his arch-enemy Snape.

"You know Kevin, if you keep calling me Sirie, I'll have to do something about that pretty hair of yours." Sirius said, in a black-mailing kind of voice.

"Sirius Black, are you threatening me?" Asked Kevin, looking ten times as intimidating as before.

'Now', Fred and George thought 'He really looks like mom, when she's pissed of'

"Uhm…" Sirius said, noticing that his plan wasn't working.

"Well, that's twenty points from Gryffindor, and three detentions." Sirius groaned, which served to make Kevin even angrier.

"WITH FILCH" he screamed.

"But, professor, it wasn't really a threat, it was a suggestion to wear your hair in a different way." Sirius tried to convince Kevin.

"Really Sirius." Kevin said, in a nice voice again. "Well, here, drink something while we decide which new hair style would be best for me." He said, leading Sirius to his desk, and giving him a drink.

They started to talk about different hairstyles and Sirius drunk hastily from his drink.

The rest of the class was making their potions, and then a Slytherin named Carissa started to laugh so loud she fall of her chair.

The class looked at her, and then they started to look for the source of what was so funny.

It was easy to find.

It was Sirius Black, one way or another; his hair had turned silver and emerald green, in the emblem of Slytherin (a silver snake in the mess of green hair). Soon all the Slytherins, and a few griffs, were laughing, while the rest of the griffs tried to hide their amusement, and Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, were shocked that Sirius was pranked.

Remus was one of the people who weren't trying to laugh, and was only half succeeding.

"What are you all laughing about?" Sirius asked.

Lilly Evans took pity on him, and gave him a hand mirror. Sirius looked into it, and then he screamed.

"You, you did this." Sirius said furious, pointing at Kevin.

Kevin of course nodded.

"Yes, it was one of the first things I learned in potions, at beauxbatton." Kevin answered.

"Oh, and if I haven't made myself clear, you have detention, tonight, tomorrow night, and the day after, now if you want some points at all, get one with your potion." Kevin said all this, in a sickly sweet, honey-dripping voice, that made the class snigger at Sirius expense again.

After this little adventure the lesson went calmly on. That was until Neville added enraged centaur tail hair instead of tail hair of an enraged centaur.

The potion started to fume and bubble quiet suspicious, and it smelled worse than a troll who hadn't washed himself in about three years.

It had become a greenish brown potion, instead of a light blue one. Kevin of course, noticed this.

"Now, what happened here?" asked Kevin in panic. He extinguished the flames, to stop the bubbling, but it started to bubble worse. This was clearly not the first bad thing that Neville had done wrong.

"Sev, come here, what's wrong with the potion?" asked Kevin, knowing that Snape was better at him at potions.

Snape took one look at the potion. "DUCK" he yelled, everybody ducked, just in time.

The potion exploded, splashing on the walls, on the board, and on the desks. The students had jumped as quickly as they could under them, so they were spared.

After five minutes of erupting, the potion gave one last 'blub' and then it stayed like it was.

"Is it save to come out now?" a student asked. Kevin looked at Snape, who nodded.

"It's save." Kevin said. He looked around. "Well, I know what you'll be doing tonight Sirius."

Sirius looked at horror at the now dripping walls and desks.

"But professor" a griff asked "what happened."

"Well, uhm, can someone explain what happened, it's worth ten points if you say the correct answer." He said, not really wanted to admit that he didn't know what happened.

Snape of course was the only one to answer.

"……….and to say it in short, he messed up about everything." He said after an explanation that lasted about ten minutes.

Neville had turned a very interesting shade of red, and the people next to him could almost feel the heat radiating from his face.

"Well, Nev." Kevin started.

"Hey our names our almost the same, Kev…Nev…Kev…Nev" he said, pointing at him, at Neville, at him, at Neville.

The class sweat dropped. The worst thing was, that they were used to stuff like this.

FLASHBACK

Snape first year, second potions lesson

Professor Kevin was calling off the names to see if there were any absences. When he came to Snape's name he said

"Severus Snape….hmmm... Severus…Sev" A twinkle sprung in his eyes and very happy he said ""Hey our names our almost the same, Kev…Sev…Kev…Sev" he said, pointing at him, at Snape, at him, at Snape.

The class was embarrassed but they soon got used to it.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, were was I, oh yeah, well, maybe Snape should tutor you, he's the best potion student at the school." He said.

Snape agreed, and Neville had no choice.

Because the classroom was dirty, they were left off early.

"Well, Neville if you want we can start this afternoon, going over the basic stuff." Snape said. "And you two can show me that disappearing ink" he said pointing at the Weasley twins.

They nodded all three.

"Why do you need the ink anyway?"

"Well, I was planning to remake the formula, so I can have it at my service." Snape said.

"You can do that?" George asked in awe. They had learned that it was extremely hard to remake a potion, while not knowing the ingredients, and not to say dangerous.

They knew, they had tried to remake dung bombs when they were twelve, it was back in the time that their house existed out of six floors instead of five.

After that summer, it was five.

Well, going back to the 'present'.

"Of course I can do that, it's not so hard once you get the hang of it." Snape said. Potions was his best subject, his mother used to study to become a potions master, but then she had him, and had to search for a job.

But she had taught him a lot of use full stuff about potions, and right now, his level of potion making was almost as high as a potion master.

"Well, that's great, so, we'll see you after lunch, uhm, yeah where? Neville has done a nice job in the potion's classroom." George said.

"Don't worry, there is another lab in the dungeons, Kevin has given me special permission to use it."

"Okay, we'll meet at the classroom, bye." Fred and George said. Then they and Neville went to their dorm room.

"George, why didn't you give Snape the ink?" Neville asked.

"Because there is a label on it, which says when the potion is invented." George said, while removing said label.

Lunch went on as usual, this time the trio decided to sit as far as they could from the marauders.

At the lunch table a girl spoke to them.

"I can't believe that you chose Snape above the marauders. They are just so much better than that slimy Slytherin." She said.

They ignored her. Well, after five minutes, Fred was tired of it, and put a silencing charm on her.

This pissed her off, and she started to make gestures to them, that said clearly that she thought that they were mad, and that she didn't like them.

They continued with eating.

LATER: Dungeons.

The trio were waiting for Snape to arrive, Neville getting more and more nervous. Fred and George getting more and more curious.

In all the years that they got lessons from Snape, never, but never had they seen him brew a potion.

Actually the first time they saw it, was today in class, and he did it with so much ease that it looked that he was using the same technique as Black, but he followed every step.

Finally Snape arrived, with three different books in his hands.

"Hey, Sev, we are here." Fred said, looking at the heavy books in his hands. "What are those?"

"Just some books for basic potion making." He said.

"BASIC?" Neville said, rather loudly. Those books were almost too thick for Hermoine, let be for Neville.

"You'll see." Snape said, then he led them to a lab not a far from the classroom.

To Fred, George and Neville's relief it was light blue instead of a shade of pink.

"I convinced Kevin that if he did this room in pink to, that it would be seen as ordinary." Snape said, remembering the many hours that he had spend convincing Kevin of this fact.

"Well, let's start shall we." Snape said. "Let's see what basis you have." He took a paper and gave it to Neville.

"No pressure, just fill in the things you think are right." Snape said.

"In the mean time, gentleman, can I see the ink." He directed himself to Fred and George.

Fred and George gave the bottle to Snape, and while Neville was making the test, Snape examined the ink.

"How are you going to replicate the formula?" asked Fred, curious about the right way to do it, and never wanting to have to repeat 'the summer' when they were experimenting.

"Well, first there are some spells that help identifying ingredients, mostly it's just one or two ingredients, depending on which one used, but if you use a 'difidindum' spell on the potion, then it separates into how many ingredients there are. I'll show you." Snape said. Now they could recognize their professor in it.

He used his explaining tone, but the sarcasm was gone, the constant anger normally reserved for Griffs was gone. It felt so much better.

Snape took a bit of the ink, and used the spell on it. It changed into nine different splotches.

"Nine ingredients." Snape says, "now we are trying to recognize some, could you hand me the book with the title 'potion spells: a guide to replicate without (too much) danger to hurt or kill."

"Nice title" George said.

"It says exactly what it has to say, besides its true, some of these spells set of small explosions when they come in contact with the wrong ingredient."

"Now let's see, which ingredients do you use to make ink." Snape said to himself, then he turned pages in the book at an extremely fast pace.

"AHAH, maybe this one, and this one, and this one." Snape said, quickly writing the page, the name of the ingredient, and the spell on a piece of parchment that wasn't lying their a minute ago.

After he got a dozen of potential ingredients, he tried a few spells. He got seven right. That wasn't easy at all. Few potion master could even do that, unless they knew a formula that reacted the same way as the potion they are replicating.

He started to put a cauldron on a fire, and started to experiment with a base for the potion.

"Hey, and what about the two remaining ingredient's?" asked Fred?

"Well, there isn't another ingredient in the book that would cause the disappearing of it, so I'll guess, that they are enough time sand (A/N: excuse me, prince of Persia, and time turner of Hermoine.) And some disappearing worm slime." Snape said.

Now that they think about it, it seemed logic.

Neville had finished his test, and went to look at Snape being busy. Snape had already ten different bases for the potion ready, and was distributing each of them in more, smaller cauldrons. Then he started to experiment.

After three hours he had finally got it right, and had replicated the formula, over ten years to early.

"And I found something different too." Snape said, and took one of the smaller cauldrons with him.

"I used Camalea skin instead of worm slime." He said. Fred, George and Neville all three looked into the cauldron, but they saw nothing.

"Sev, sorry to say so, but the cauldron is empty." George said, to his surprise Snape gave a small grin.

"Put your finger in it." he said. George slowly obeyed, and to his surprise he pulled his finger out, only his finger wasn't there anymore.

Fred touched George his finger, and were he touched it, it became slightly visible, and his finger became invisible.

"Nice." They both said with a grin.

"It isn't poisonous, is it?" Neville asked.

"No of course it isn't, none of the ingredients are poisonous, and their combinations aren't poisonous either." He said.

"If you leave it exposed in a thin layer to air, it becomes visible, so it's better if you close the potion of when you are done with it, otherwise it can get useless." Snape explained, when he closed the cauldron.

"Now for a name." Neville said.

"How about, Chameleon Paint, it's got the same texture." Fred suggested, all four agreed to the name.

Snape promised to correct Neville's test before tomorrow eve. They all had to leave because in five minutes time, it was bedtime.

Before George went to bed, he glanced at the label that he had hidden in his cloak, and to his surprise the label had changed.

"Fred, Neville, come here." He said, in slight panic.

"What's up Gred?" Fred said.

"Look." They looked at the label, and to their surprise it had changed now their stood instead of: Zonko's disappearing ink. Write with this, and it shall disappear after 50 minutes. Invented in 1995.

Now it was Zonko's disappearing ink. Write with this, and it shall disappear after 50 minutes. Invented in 1984 by Severus Snape, brought he market in 1985 when the creator got the rang of First Potion Master.. (A/N: First Potion Master: title for worlds greatest potion master.)

With this, they realized that they had to watch out with what they did, and said, otherwise they could change time, in a worse way, or maybe, they all three realized, in a better way.

TBC

I felt nice, and here is an extra long chapter, don't forget the extra reviews that I expect for this


	6. MM6: Of troubling love and beginning pra

Well, this is officially an AU, now with HP and the HBP. There will be no spoilers, so if you haven't read the book, you can safely read the rest of my story.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS.

SITH JESTO: thanks, I invented it, at the time it looked me the most sensible way to recreate a potion.

ADRIANNE ASHKE: Fop, this may sound stupid, but since English isn't my first language, is that something like a very girlish kind of gay man who doesn't dare to defend himself? Because Kevin is girlish guy, but he can defend himself when necessary. I had to add future affects present, but I'm sad to say that it won't happen a lot. For the pranking, just keep reading, I'll betray one thing, it will start very soon.

DEAR ME: never seen Naruto, I have read the first manga at a friends home once, it was funny, but they don't give it on the tv where I live. I don't really follow friends really well, Joey is the actor isn't he? He's funny. Phoebe too. (she is the freaky woman who often says the right things at the wrong time?)

DOUBLELILY: thanks, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

VI RIDDLE: well here is another one.

BLOODMISTRESS: well, here it is, the next update.

**MM6: Of troubling love and beginning pranks**

SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW: First of the three detentions, Wednesday evening.

"Well, Sirie, you know the drill, clean the walls, the floor, and the cauldrons, no magic." Kevin said, while he looked around in his potion classroom. The walls and the desktops were all a sickly greenish brown tint, because of the potion that stuck to it.

Earlier that day he had tried to get some of, but he soon noticed that it had the same texture as chewing gum (A/N: chewing is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most) and was just a bit harder to remove.

So Sirius started to work on the classroom, and to the horror of Kevin, the potion got away from the walls, but the color stayed on.

"Oh, no, not my beautiful classroom." He said, sounding close to tears.

Sirius couldn't help but grin a bit. He was finally free from the pink walls. Unlucky for Sirius, Kevin saw the little grin.

"Well, Sirie, it looks like you are going to paint the classroom tomorrow." Kevin said, happy to find such an easy solution to his problem.

So for the rest of the evening Kevin sat there, grading some papers, and looking at Sirius, than at the wall, gave a shudder, and then continued grading the papers, all the while trying not to think about the horrendous color of the walls.

Sirius, in the meanwhile was removing the chewing gum like substance, while thinking the whole time.

'It's their fault, the new kids their fault, and I will get my revenge.' While glaring at the wall where he just removed most of the potion from.

"Don't worry Sirie, the walls are going to be pink soon, I don't like the new color either." Kevin said, misinterpreting why Sirius was glaring at the wall.

NEXT MORNING

After the change of the label on the ink, all three time travelers decided that they should try not to change the future, because they could make it worse than it already is, but they also had decided that making fun, and pranks were still allowed, because they thought that that wouldn't make a too big of a difference.

So that morning they went to the great hall, to get some breakfast, but when they sat down, and took a bite of their porridge, it changed into maggots.

All three sat spitting, and almost choking on their food. When they looked up, the whole contents of their bowl had also changed into maggots. They looked around the great hall, people were looking at disgust at the maggots, the girls who were sitting near them tried to stay away from it, and a great deal of people were laughing.

None were laughing as hard as the marauders. Fred, George and Neville were disgusted by such a low prank, how dare they, this was just disgusting.

They wanted to react, but the teachers were looking, so they decided to put their bowls away, and take something else, first testing for illusioment charms, finding none, than eating it.

To their surprise Severus came to their table, the griff. table. Almost everybody looked at disgust with Snape, almost the same as they looked at the maggots. The girl that talked to them yesterday about how great the marauders were looked with disgust at Snape, then she took her books, and huffingly made her way to the other end of the table, as if Snape coming to them, was a personal offence to her.

Snape for his part, ignored it.

"I got the test Neville." He said, and then he gave the results to Neville. "You didn't score to bad, I'm surprised you got the one with the bezoar good, most teachers don't give that in their lessons, they just explain how to make an antidote, and most of the time the poisoned person dies before he gets the antidote."

"Well, my teacher told us the first lesson." Neville said, remembering the questioning of the boy who lived by future Snape.

"Well, that's one thing he did good, now you have some basic mistakes in your answer, like the difference between to almost the same items, and the using of Citrus leaves and Citrus juices, but for the rest it's okay, I think with you the problem is the making of the potions, so that's why I am going to start with a simple pepper up potion, this evening okay?" Severus asked.

Neville nodded.

"Any questions?" he said.

"Yeah" Fred said, looking at his time table they had gotten. "Do we have almost every class with Slytherin?"

"Most of them, ancient runes and astronomy we don't have together, the rest we do have together." He said, looking slightly, ok, completely miserable at the thought.

"Why, Slytherins and Gryffindors almost always fight, so, what use does it have?" George asked.

"Well, as you know there is a dark wizard on the rising one who calls himself Lord Voldemort." At this name, everybody who was listening in (about ten persons) and Neville flinched.

Fred and George didn't flinch, they were used to Harry saying the name all the while, and they understood that it was the wizard they feared, not the name.

"Yeah?" Neville said, because Snape had stopped speaking, in favor to glare at the eavesdroppers.

"Well, he is trying to get followers from every house, but most of them are Slytherins, the least of them are griffs. So Dumbledore thinks that if he puts my house and yours together, he can stop us from going to Voldie." Snape said.

"But that will never work, Slytherins and Gryffindors despise each other, they rather tear each other throats out than work together." Fred exclaimed.

Snape nodded.

"Well, we start with DADA, so that's always a good way to jinx each other." Snape said.

"Who's the teacher?" Neville asked;

"John Roux, he isn't bad, I like him." Snape said. "He's also head of Slytherin, so we got equal changes in his class, because most of the other teachers seem to favor Gryffindor." He muttered. The trio didn't say anything.

The first lesson of the day was about to begin, and the trio was really curious about the teacher. They only got a few good teachers, but Snape said he was good, so they imagined more of a Lupin kind of person than a Kevin kind of person or worse an Umbridge like person.

The teacher entered. John Roux, had dark brownish black hair, that he wore in a pony tail, and a bit of facial hair that was done in a small beard and thin mustace manner, his eyes were a dark blue that seemed to sparkle when the light shone into it.

"Well, let's start with the lesson, lads." He said, with a small accent. "everybody in pairs of two persons, and now because we have three new students, we have an even number of pairs."

The students paired up, Severus took Neville as partner, while the Weasley twins took each other as partners.

"Well lads, we have been revising some dueling spells for the last month, and now we are practicing them, I'll see what you make of it, and than I'll give you some pointers, ké?" he asked.

They nodded. Just when they were about to begin, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Roux said.

"Hello, Johnny, I wanted to ask if you got my basilisk poison yet?" asked Kevin, coming close to Roux, while trying to look very sexy.

Severus whispered to the trio. "Kevin has got a crush for years on Roux, but Roux doesn't really feel the same for him." He explained. All three nodded.

"My name is John, not Johnny, not Johnnykins, not Johnny Wohnny, John, in fact, I rather have it that you call me professor Roux." Roux said through gritted teeth when Kevin was looking at him through his eyelashes.

Severus again: "Kevin still thinks that Roux is trying to play 'hard to get'"

"Oh, sorry John" Kevin said "But do you have my poison, or do you want me to come tonight" Kevin said in a low husky voice "in your private chambers, to get it." Kevin ended with a wink.

Roux paled, and quickly answered. "NO, no, no, wait just a sec; I'll get it right away." And gone was he. You could see the disappointment edged on Kevin's face.

Roux came back with the poison, and gave it to Kevin. Kevin gave him a look of a kicked puppy.

Now Roux may look tough, and maybe he didn't like the advances that Kevin was making, but that look, looked just soooo sad. ( sniff sniff

"Well, if you come tomorrow maybe I have some Crumple-Horned Snorkak essence for you." This seemed to cheer up Kevin immensely, who went outside the classroom, with a big smile, like a cat who has got the cream, but not before giving Roux a big hug. .

"Well, let's continue with the lesson." Roux said, blushing a little from the hug he had gotten, and thinking about what he got himself into."

The lessons weren't bad, thanks to Harry's DA lessons, they were only slightly behind. Neville was lucky that Snape hadn't tried hard spells.

History of Magic

"You know Sev; I think it's time for us to take revenge at the marauders." George said, getting bored with history of magic.

"Did they do something to you?" Snape asked, occasionally taking notes about the lessons.

"Yeah, they changed our food into maggots." Fred said, thinking back to this morning, and the wriggling feeling of a hundred maggots in his mouths, almost vomiting.

"Oh, they tried that a few time with me, but it doesn't really work anymore, but what prank do you had in mind?" Snape asked.

"Well, it involves Peeves." Fred began, and then they Fred and George started to unravel a smart plan, and Snape was getting a bigger and bigger smile on his face while they whispered.

"No, really," he asked, "when?."

"Later today, maybe at dinner, but we have to use our free lunch period for preparation, so are you in?"

"Of course I'm in." Snape said, he could already see the looks on the marauders' faces.

"Let's manage some mischief" Neville said.

"Hey, I like the sound of that, Mischief Managers" George said

"Hmmm, I dunno, doesn't sound correct" Fred said

"Mischief Masters" whispered Snape

"That's it!" said the other 3 together.

Severus pointed at Fred, George and Neville, and said, in a Kevinish way "Mischief" then he pointed at himself "master" pointed back at them "mischief" and himself "master."

"Quite full of himself, isn't he George" said Fred.

"Yes, quite, maybe we should pull a prank on him?" George suggested.

"No, let's just be practical, and dump him the lake, than he will see who the masters are" Neville answered, surprising even him that he was acting so relaxed.

"Oh, look George, aren't you proud, dear Neville is starting to resemble us."

"Yes, Fred, finally our work here is done." George took out his white hanky and whipped away a fake tear.

"Oh, god help me, now there's three of them" Snape muttered, but there was a small smile on his face that betrayed his mirth.

TBC

Next chapter you will actually see the prank, but you know what I want before posting it, come on, say it….

Readers "Reviews"

Me: "Yay, you are right, so don't forget to post them. Thanksies."

Teaser.

MM chapter 7: title: Bribing Peeves A.K.A. Peeves was a WHAT?!?

Something to think about.


	7. MM7: Bribing Peeves AKA Peeves was a

MM7: bribing Peeves. A.KA. Peeves was a WHAT?!?

SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW: second detention, Thursday evening.

Kevin stared at his classroom, his once oh so beautiful classroom.

"Sirius, here is the pink paint, you will paint the entire classroom tonight, because I just can't stand this, this…horrid color any longer." Kevin said, ending with a delicate sniff.

Sirius looked in horror at the classroom. It had to be finished tonight? This was going to take in hours of his time. So he and James wouldn't have enough time to prank the new trio. It just wasn't fair.

"Well, Sirie, get going, the walls aren't going to paint themselves." Kevin said. "Although, I know a really good spell." At this, Sirius was getting his hopes up.

"What spell, professor, I would love to learn it." Sirius said, hoping that his potions professor was going to tell him.

"Well, that's nice, but unfortunately I can't tell you tonight that would defeat the purpose of a detention, don't you think so?" Kevin said, wagging his finger at Sirius as if he was a little kid trying to sneak out a cookie before dinner.

So Sirius started to paint the walls, but a new problem arose very soon.

"Oh my, it looks like the pink paint isn't dark enough to cover those ugly stains. What to do?" Kevin said in an almost to tears kind of voice.

"There is only one solution Sirie, you will have to paint it…. (A/N dramatic pause) black." Kevin said.

So Sirius painted the whole classroom in the same black that still decorates the walls of the dungeons of the present (future) time.

There was only one problem.

"This clashes horrible with the cauldrons, don't you think so Sirie?" asked Kevin. Sirius could only nod. It was already four in the morning, and he was exhausted.

"Well tomorrow you will change the color of the cauldrons; I was thinking baby blue, well and now, off to bed." Kevin said, too awake for Sirius taste.

NEXT MORNING

At the Gryffindor table, four boys were talking in hurried whispers to each other, trying to come up with a plan to convince Peeves to be a distraction.

Fred and George of course already had a plan, the same one they had used to make Peeves salute to them in their last year, but they didn't want to reveal it to soon, unless they wanted to make Snape suspicious.

"Maybe we can find some sort of black mail in his past or something?" Snape asked, having no better idea to let Peeves listen to them.

"Why can't we just ask Peeves to help us? He loves pranks, doesn't he?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, he loves pranks" Fred said

"But he also loves to bring people in trouble" George continued.

"Guess what's easiest for Peeves." Ended Fred.

The bell rang, and it was time for history of magic, which they also shared with the Slytherins.

In history of magic the four mischief masters sat together, whispering plans to each other, occasionally pausing to listen to professor Binns (A/N: Snape had to make a few notes to pass his newts you know)

After lots of arguments on 'how to convince Peeves' Fred and George decided to give them a hint, otherwise they never would come up with a way to convince Peeves.

"Maybe there is something in the student files, you know, permanent records, yearbooks and such" Fred suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Peeves is still in one of them." Said George.

"That might be a good idea" Snape said "But I think it's best to try the yearbooks first, those are open for all students to see, I doubt we will be allowed in the permanent records"

And so they decided to go browsing in the yearbooks section of the library, and after much searching they found a yearbook with the picture of Peeves in it.

Nathaniel P. Edwin.

"He was named Nathaniel?" Neville asked.

"Apparently" Snape answered, an eyebrow raised a little. "Let's see if there is something interesting about him."

They quickly looked through the book, until they came to the 'most known students section' and read all about 'Nathaniel'

'_Nathaniel P. Edwin, a hufflepuf, won the reward of the most outstanding grades. He was the only student who never, in his whole school carrier has earned less than a full mark. Not once has he served detention because of some foolish time wasting activity that other students have indulged in.'_

Severus eyes bulged a little. "Peeves, a goody two shoes????" he asked. Neville only stared at the page in front of him.

"This is the perfect blackmail, don't you think so Fred."

"I say, I must agree." George answered.

And so it was the four mischief makers were searching for Peeves not five minutes later.

"Oh, Peeves, were are you Peeves" Fred and George said in a sing song voice.

"What does the ickly twinnikens need peevsy for? Need someone to hold a bucket of water of above your heads?" Peeves asked, after he came out of the wall Neville was standing against, scaring him.

"No Peeves, we have a favor to ask you." Began Severus on a business tone.

"favor?" asked Peeves.

"Yes" said Neville, quickly showing Peeves the file that they had found. Peeves, who had made a move as if he wanted to leave, stopped in his tracks, and turned a little paler than he already was.

"And if I were you, I would listen to our proposition." Said Fred.

And Peeves listened carefully to the instructions that Fred and George were giving, not wanting this bit of information escape.

Dinner time.

Fred, George and Neville chose seats close by the marauders, which made the marauders go on instant alert. Snape was nowhere to be seen, he was giving Peeves some last minute instruction for the diversion.

"So, are you ready Peeves? Just do it, after I take my seat next to Neville." Snape said. Peeves nodded his head, and Snape strode of to the great hall.

"So Sev.." Fred began, getting an evil glare from Snape "erus" he ended smoothly.

"Everything fine?" asked George.

"Couldn't be better" Snape answered. Just than Peeves flied into the great hall, dropping skunk bombs everywhere. These bombs had a nasty habit of smoking.

The whole hall was in barely a few minutes smothered in a wall of smoke, leaving Snape to put some clear potion in the food of the marauders while they were running around like chickens without a head.

Soon, all the commotion cleared off, Filch was chasing Peeves out of the Great hall and everybody started to eat, even the marauders, who didn't know what has been done to their food, nor the effects it will soon have.

TBC

Hey, another update for ya, hope you like it, and don't forget to review.


End file.
